Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura
by Melblossom
Summary: Cardcaptor Sakura in finally in Middle School. How is she doing? Is Syaoran with her. What new friendships and secrets await. Based on after the last Cardcaptor Sakura manga with crossovers from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, related clamp works, fanbased
1. Chapter 1 Finally Together Again

Chapter 1 Finally Together Forever

Cherry blossom petals fall over the pathway leading towards Tomoeda middle school. There walked a sweet playful girl who had been attending the middle school for quite a while. She had beautiful brown hair, green eyes and cherished skin. She wore the middle school uniform consisting of a white skirt with lined red stripped around at the bottom of her skirt also a strip around her hand collars and one on her mid length widen tie with a black top shirt. On her left upper arm side was the Tomoeda school emblem that was a red crest filled in with white and yellow defined wings. She wore black flat buckle shoes and white long socks to her knees. It was way different from the previous uniforms she had worn, it was more adult like. She waved and spun her brown briefcase school bag and cheered*

"I have grown up so much now, even if Toya teases me, I haven't been late for middle school so far ever since I started from school, I better hurry to get there before Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki."

Sakura Kinomoto energetically run down the path way making the cherry blossom petals fly into the air. She had been doing cheerleading since school and was first in PE and social science. She then arrived at the middle school gates that were tall and lined with bottom bricks. There stood the middle school buildings with several glass windows with whiten frames, the buildings doors were all larger than what the doors that she had remembered of school times, there were even more buildings too. The School was brand new and recently built because of their rising population and closeness to Tokyo the main major city of Japan. Sakura then started to walk to her role home class room. She was the first one there she changed her black flat buckle shoes and put on her class shoes. She then went to the back of the class room and looked out the window towards the back at the sports field and swimming pool. She never had a swimming pool at her old school. She treasured the new school and everything that made it special. She also had been waiting for someone she also treasured before it all to return to her.

"Syaoran... Why did he have to go back to Hong Kong?" Sakura sighed

Sakura had talked to Syaoran the night before. She also sent letters to him and he always answered her. But something about last night's phone call didn't sound very clear to her about their promise they had made for each other. Each of them exchanged Teddy Bears naming it after themselves before the exchange. Syaoran promised that he would return to her. Sakura remember last night she was sitting on her bed with her mobile phone close to her ear that she got from Tomoyo looking at her most treasured green teddy bear soft toy her Syaoran.

"We should really try to talk on the internet through email or chat or how about texting through these mobiles Tomoyo gave us." Said as she suggested happily.

Her idea was brilliant but Syaoran.

"We are already so close... I actually think we are more closer to each other then you think... Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she was listening to Syaoran words across her mobile phone... hearing her name over the phone felt very special to her it filled her with joy but then it hit her. What was it that Syaoran meant?

"Syaoran... what do you mean by close... also more closer?"

Sakura's mobile had nearly lost the connection to Syaoran. Then Syaoran answered.

"I'll talk to you again in two days... I have been busy with changes..."

Syaoran then hang up leaving Sakura to hear the dial tone.

Then there was a knock at the door of the class room. There stood another student it was Sakura classmate and best friend who had Black beautiful long hair, it was Tomoyo.

"Good morning Sakura" Tomoyo said smiling

"Ah Good morning Tomoyo..." Sakura answered

"Is something the matter?" Asked Tomoyo whilst putting down her school brown briefcase and then on her class shoes

"Not ready everything is fine, I'm alright." Sakura answered yet again

"I have known you for a long time... your using ah... fine ... and alright... when usually you only use those words when you are around..." Tomoyo says whilst walking towards Sakura and leaning against the window

"Syaoran..." Sakura says blushing

"He's been gone for a while now... I know he will keep his promise... He does truly love you." Tomoyo says whilst place her right hand on Sakura's shoulder

"Tomoyo is there anyone you like or love? Sakura asks

"Yes there is someone new I have recently met." Tomoyo answered softly smiling releasing her right hand from Sakura's shoulder

"Wow, really what is his name?" Sakura asked happily.

She has finally found someone Sakura thought.

"He has black hair, real strong and also strong hearted, a true... ninja... with dark brown blooded eyes, that listens to my every command... hohohohoHOHO" Tomoyo said really weirdly

Sakura then elves dropped her expression.

"Don't worry Tomoyo I'm sure you will find your... guy... ninja someday?" Sakura said kindly

"No I really have" Tomoyo answered

"Ya right?" Sakura said with a slight giggle

"I have he's in our year." Tomoyo said seriously

"Your serious, is he in our class?" Asked Sakura after a slight silence

"No he's in another class, not our class B" Tomoyo said

"Then he must be in class A?" Asked Sakura

"No that guy is my second choice." Tomoyo laughed

"Second choice?" Sakura was a bit confused

"I know class D the bottom class; any guy would date you from that class." Sakura said happily

"No it's class C..." Tomoyo said

"What's his name?" Asks Sakura

"Kuro." Tomoyo said

"Kero?" Asked Sakura giggling

"No Kuro... Kurogane." Tomoyo said

"I was wondering who your second choice was?" Asked Sakura

"Yes the guy with the beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes... Fai." Tomoyo said sighing

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed together for a little while then...

There were then a bunch of other middle school students who entered the class room it was Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki along with the teacher also other students. Their home class room teacher was from their pervious school from fifth grade. He marked everyone in the class off the role and smiled at Rika, Rika smiled back. Then for a moment he paused for a minute looking at the role.

"Just some changes..." said

"Changes?" Asked Yamazaki

"Oh wops, Oh yes... time to change seats." Mr. Terada said

The class students then changed to their new seats.

"It must be changing seat day." Yamazaki said smiling

The whole class chattered

"I like my seat." Said Rika blushing

"I like it next to Sakura." Tomoyo said happily

"I didn't want to seat next to you... again" Chiharu said smiling

"Oh I know you love me, you won't get off my back." Yamazaki said with charm

"Did you put me to the front because of my eye sight?" Naoko said whilst pointing to her glasses

"Okay enough class... Changes happen all the time in life you just have to get use to them." said

Changes Sakura thought.

Sakura didn't get enough time to ask about her seating. But then she wondered what could this empty seat next to her mean?

After home class role room. The class then went to do PE sport in the field. They all changed into their sport uniform and did test drills for preparing for the upcoming athletics carnival. Sakura loved athletics carnivals because her father Fujitaka and her brother Toya always came to them to see her in action. Even Yukito came too. Sakura was so excited that when she was doing the drill she wasn't noticing how fast she was running. At the end of the beep. The sport PE teacher was in quite a shock.

"We have a new drill record!!!" Shouted the sport PE teacher

Sakura leapt and cheered. The whole sport class applauded.

"That's the way Sakura!" Said Tomoyo

Then Sakura remember an athletics carnival of when she was in school. She finished the race and Syaoran said too her. "That's the way Sakura."

Sakura smiled and then changed back into her school uniform it was now recess.

Sakura was seating with Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu eating recess.

"Where is Rika? Also Yamazaki?" Asked Naoko

"Rika is with ." Said Tomoyo

"Yamazaki is talking with Kuro and Fai, he hasn't had many friends since Syaoran was around, it's good to see him making new friends" Said Chiharu sighing

"Yamazaki is with Kuro and Fai?" Asked Tomoyo

"I miss Syaoran..." Says Sakura sadly

"Cheer up Sakura." Said Tomoyo

Yamazaki then brings Kuro and Fai towards the group.

"Oh quick everyone look cool." Said Tomoyo whilst flicking her hair

"That makes you look funny." Said Naoko whispering to Tomoyo

Yamazaki introduces Kuro and Fai to the group.

"Okay everybody this is Kuro and Fai." Said Yamazaki

"Hello." Said Sakura smiling

"Hello guys." Said Tomoyo looking at Kuro first then Fai

"Hi." Said Naoko and Chiharu

"Okay now that's done have you met Rika yet?" Asked Yamazaki while taking Kuro and Fai away.

"Wait come back." Said Tomoyo elves dropping.

Kuro gets a bit upset at Yamazaki whilst dragging him away with Fai.

"Wait you promise to introduce me to Tomoyo!" Said Kuro angrily

"That was fun...yay" Said Fai happily

"How did you get into the A class?" Asked Kuro to Fai

"Easy... foreign exchange." Said Fai

"I knew you weren't from Japan smart aleck" Said Kuro

"So where are you from?" Said Fai smiling

"Rural Japan."Said Kuro

"Wow you guys are fun, so any off your guys got girlfriends? I have one" Said Yamazaki

"I reckon Chi is cute." Said Fai

"You mean the blonde in D class, I thought she was with Hideki, you guys are annoying..." Said Kuro

Kuro, Fai and Yamazaki then go off to talk with Rika and also Mr. Terada.

Soon recess ended and Classes continued for the rest of the day. Sakura then went home and read the latest letter from Syaoran that came in the mail last. She then hugged his handmade teddy bear and organised what homework and assessments she should start tomorrow.

The next day she woke and rushed out the door. For the first time in a long while. It was the first time she had over slept from middle school ever since school. Sakura runs on to her way to school but in shock she suddenly stops. She sees her handmade pink teddy bear Sakura with white wings. A handsome young man stands before her... Syaoran?


	2. Chapter 2 We Have To Protect Those We

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 2 We Have To Protect Those We Love

Sakura slowly lets go of Syaoran and smiles.

"You have finally returned to me Syaoran."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you early that I arrived 2 days ago, I thought this would be the perfect way to surprise you... Sakura."

Sakura picks up her handmade teddy bear from Syaoran's arms.

"I missed you..." Sakura says whilst placing the teddy bear in her arms with a slight hug.

"Sakura?" Asks Syaoran whilst getting really close to her, he was so close that their faces nearly touched.

"Your so much taller than me now..." Blushes Sakura

Closer and Closer Syaoran touched Sakura and then went in for a kiss but.

"Syaoran welcome back!" Shouted a crowd of fellow middle school students.

There stood Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"I knew I shouldn't have told Tomoyo..." Said Syaoran whilst placing his hand on his face.

Yamazaki then run to Syaoran and said super fast.

"Syaoran welcome back, just wait till you see Kuro and Fai also the sport carnival is tomorrow, we have swimming, athletics, you name it, we're gald to have you back!"

"What did he just say?" Asked Syaoran elves dropping.

"He just gald your back." Said Tomoyo smiling.

Tomoyo then whispers into Sakura's ear.

'You'll have a better chance with Syaoran next time..."

Sakura blushes as Tomoyo pulls out her newest digital camera with a high hohoho laughter.

"You weren't recording us were you?" Syaoran panics with a full red face

"Indeed I was everyone gather around to look at the replay." Tomoyo says smiling

Everyone gathered around the digital camera and as Sakura was really excited for the replay of her hugging Syaoran.

The Camera flashed a red light with a symbol of a battery and then went out.

"Nooooooo this is the first time this has ever happen to me!" Tomoyo Screamed

Tomoyo then recovered from her fail moment and also from Yamazaki's laughter

"Don't worry I will have it recharged by tomorrow.... when I get home, then I will make a masterpiece hohohoho... also at the sport carnival tomorrow I will have even more perfect shots of Sakura cheerleading, also Kuro and Fai...." Tomoyo said

Then down walked Kuro and Fai together passing them all by.

"Don't you just hate it when people talk about you behind your back?" Asked Kuro to Fai

"We better hurray up we are late again, looks like we are gonna to bet everyone else this time tough." Said Fai whilst quicky walking to School.

"I don't want to be late!" Said Naoko quickly following after Kuro and Fai

"Quickly lets go!" Said Yamazaki whilst pulling Tomoyo and Chiharu

Leaving Syaoran and Sakura behind

Syaoran and Sakura then started walking to School watching everyone else pass through the gate with them behind.

"So everything is alright now?" Asked Sakura to Syaoran

"Yes we have closed the Li Family vault with my sword." Syaoran answered

"I have given the wand and visited that Shop in Tokyo." Sakura said

"We had to do those things..." Syaoran said whilst passing the gate with Sakura

"Yes to protect those we love." Sakura said whilst catch a cherry blossom petal in her hand and holding her handmade teddy bear.

The School bell rang and Sakura entered the Class room followed by Syaoran.

The class room went silent.

Mr. Terada said "It's good to see you again Syaoran."

Mr. Terada then wrote Syaoran's name on the board.

Sakura went into shock it was just like the first time Syaoran and her first met only this time he was smiling at her they were not rivals anymore.

It was just like with the other Sakura that she had in her dream

'A new beginning For us... we are all creations'

'Clow's creations?' Asked Sakura

'You can only create yourself you are what makes you yourself no one can ever change that'

'Like Tsubasa a single feather without it you wouldn't have never been able to fly?'

'And you are called Tsubasa?" Asked Sakura

'There is a sun and a moon but we all came from the stars as did you...'

Sakura then noticed in the class room and thought 'this hasn't ended yet?'

Syaoran then sat next to her

'The empty seat from yesterday.' Sakura thought

'This all makes sense from yesterday.' Sakura thought again

"It's a new Chronicle..." Sakura said to Syaoran

The day went on and Sakura spent all day at School with Syaoran.

Then Syaoran walked her home whilst holding hands and in Sakura's other hand she was holding her handmade teddy bear.

"I think my teddy bear misses your teddy bear." Syaoran says blushing

"I know how about you come and see your teddy bear?" Asks Sakura

"Okay I'll come into your house." Syaoran says

"My brother is working late and father is at university working so they gave me a spare set of keys if they aren't home, so is it okay?" Sakura asks

Syaoran blushes then shakes his head nodding yes.

Syaoran then enters the house as Sakura unlocks the door.

"Come see me room!" Sakura says happily whilst pulling him up the stairs as he was smiling and blushing.

"Tada!" Said Sakura as she opened the door

"Your room is a bit different." Said Syaoran

"It isn't the same especially since I sealed the Clow book along with Kero... I miss Kero" Sakura said

"We had to give back the book to Clow Reed along with Yukito soul of Yue as well we are still Cardcaptors and have our powers this is a new beginning For us." Syaoran said whilst holding Sakura

"Just like the other Sakura said 'a new beginning For us' but it isn't over yet is it Syaoran?" Asked Sakura

"There will also be someone out there who will always want to destroy us but if we simply gave up our powers we will never be able to protect those we..." Said Syaoran

"Love?" Sakura said blushing whilst a flash of light fills the room and The Hope Card appears

"The Hope?" Sakura said

"I will protect you always both of you, and those you love, so don't worry I am here..." The Hope said

"Thankyou" Sakura and Syaoran said as The Hope card returned to the card.

"I just want you... Sakura." Syaoran said as he went in to kiss her but yet again

"Sakura have you made dinner yet?" Asked Sakura's brother Toya whilst opening the door to Sakura's room

Syaoran quickly let go of Sakura and thought 'act cool'

"So you have finally returned Syaoran?" Asked Toya smirking as he approached Syaoran

"Brother leave Syaoran alone." Said Sakura panicking

"So did you find the uniform I brought for you the right size?" Asked Toya to Syaoran

"Eh?" Said Sakura

"Yes it fits fine." Said Syaoran

"You knew Syaoran was coming back, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asks Toya

"He said he wanted to surprise you." Toya said smirking

"Thankyou Toya." Said Sakura

"I thought that you wanted to hit me?" Asked Toya

"Your the best brother in the world you helped bring Syaoran back to me." Sakura said smiling with shiny eyes

"It's alright plus I knew you guys would always hit it off." Said Toya whilst exiting Sakura's room

"Hit it off?" Sakura and Syaoran say blushing

"You didn't tell me Toya was a dream seer?" Asked Syaoran

"Not only that he can see those who are gone like Mother..." Sakura says happily

"That means he must have seen Clow Reed?" Asked Syaoran

"You could be right?" Says Sakura nodding

Then soon Sakura's father Fujitaka arrives home and together Syaoran, Sakura, Toya and Fujitaka all ate dinner together.

"So tomorrow's the carnival, me Toya and of course Yukito will all be there cheering you on." Said Fujitaka smiling

Syaoran and Sakura smiled back.

Syaoran then let then hugged Sakura goodbye.

The next morning Sakura arrived in her sport uniform to School as did all the other middle school students.

She opens her locker to see a message. 'A love note from Syaoran.' Sakura thinks blushing

She quickly tries to read it but then Syaoran appears. She also thought she heard two people running away quickly.

"Good she's reading it..." Whispers someone

"Syaoran?" Sakura said

"Oh this?" Said Syaoran who was wearing Kendo outfit along with his hat wear*Japanese fencing

"You signed up for Kendo?" Asked Sakura

"Well Karate was full so I thought why not Kendo?" Syaoran says smiling

"It looks nice on you..." Sakura says blushing

"Also I will be going against Kuro and Fai after they finish going at each other first." Syaoran says

"That's great!" Says Tomoyo who was holding a now charged digital camera

"Tomoyo..." Says Sakura blushing

"You think that I wouldn't remember to charge it but I did hohohohoho." Tomoyo said

"Well Quickly Sakura we got cheerleading so time to change your outfit." Naoko, Rika and Chiharu all said whilst walking away leaving Syaoran to enter the hall for Kendo

Syaoran entered the Hall and met Kuro and Fai who were also dressed in Kendo uniform.

Kuro and Fai then stood up and were ready to fight with their Japanese bamboo swords.

"Your going down!" Shouted Kuro to Fai

The crowd cheered.

Mean while at the cheerlead opening Sakura was the main cheerleader and her father also brother just arrived along with Yukito. Sakura looked towards the hall.... 'Syaoran'....

Syaoran watch as Kuro and Fai was fighting.

Syaoran thought 'this isn't a fight?'

Kuro was trying to hit Fai but Fai kept running away and missing every hit Kuro had put forward.

"Why aren't you hitting me... this isn't self defence... you should have signed up for Karate then... hit the sword dam it!" Kuro shouted

"Okay" Fai said whilst hitting Kuro's sword.

Then Kuro hit back then a large crack was heard.

"My arm!" Kuro says whilst falling down.

"He's over tired himself." Says Fai

"I think I broke my arm." Says Kuro in pain

All the middle school students stopped their sport events as Kuro was taken to hospital.

Syaoran heard as the nurse whispered as they took him away.

'It might have to be amputated' *removed

Syaoran said to Sakura "We have to use the time card... and stop this from happening"

Sakura nods and releases the time card and sets forth to the morning before of the carnival.

"Okay now all we have to do is to tell ourselves what is about to happen... Sakura you have to write yourself a message and put it into your locker because I didn't check my locker in the morning." Syaoran said quickly.

Sakura quickly puts the message into her locker warning of what is about to happen.

She then sees herself arrive and open the locker.

"Good she's reading it..." Whispers Syaoran

Sakura and Syaoran watch as she stops reading the letter and now talking to past Syaoran.

They both run away.

"Dam that was no good." Said Syaoran

"I know what we have to do it is so simple." Said Sakura

"What?" Asked Syaoran

"You have to create .... a card" Sakura said


	3. Chapter 3 Time To Heal

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 3 Time To Heal

Syaoran stood unaware of what Sakura really meant.

"What Card... Sakura?" He asked

"Syaoran... a card to save Kuro." She answered

"Like the love card you created that turned into the Hope?" Asked Syaoran

"Yes but it has to be your own card hurray because we only have to use the return card to return to the present time where we were at and save Kuro." Sakura answered

"But Kuro isn't injured yet we can still stop it." Syaoran said

"Trust me Syaoran." Sakura said whilst grasping Syaoran's hand whilst she lead him up onto the stairs then ran together onto the top of the Middle School building

"Look Syaoran..." Said Sakura Gazing down

"It's the past you again" Says Syaoran whilst looking down at past Sakura doing cheerleading

"Okay quickly make the card." Says Sakura as she quickly steps back

Syaoran does a magical chant and his magical board circle appears. He focuses as a brust of light flashes and the form of a glowing card appears.

"This card?" Says Syaoran

Sakura quickly pulls out the return card she sets forth the power of the card but it doesn't work

"Sakura?" Asked Syaoran whilst he was holding a green card with his magical board circle on the back

"That card it's different from any card I have ever seen." Says Sakura

Syaoran puts the card into his pocket.

"Quickly we have to find a way to return to present time or we could create a separate time for us with both of us still in separate existence!" Syaoran said

"No wait if we still continue like this that means there will be two of us, we have to..." Sakura says whilst lastly pulling out the shield card

"Yes someone is blocking our magic to time travel" Syaoran said

Sakura and Syaoran join hands as the shield card covers them both in a shield.

"Time!" Sakura shouts

Sakura and Syaoran have now returned to normal time.

Tomoyo runs towards Sakura and hugs her tightly and says.

"Sakura Kuro has been taken to hospital" in tears

"We tried to stop it... someone was blocking our magic." Says Syaoran to Tomoyo

"What can we do to help Kuro?" Asked Tomoyo to Sakura and Syaoran

"Here." Syaoran says whilst pulling out a card from his pocket

"Give this to Kuro when you visit him in hospital." Syaoran says blankly

"Thankyou Syaoran." Says Tomoyo to Syaoran

"You too." Says Tomoyo to Sakura

Fai approaches Tomoyo

"I'll come too Tomoyo... this is all my fault." Fai says sadly

Tomoyo touches Fai on his shoulder and says "I know he will be alright look..."

Tomoyo pulls out a card and show Fai

"Magic?" Asks Fai

"Remember that day you told me you can use magic?" Asks Tomoyo

"Yes I do..." Fai

Flash back*

Tomoyo was walking home "My camera is flat again it's going to take forever to charge it again." Tomoyo says sighing

Fai appears around the corner "I'll fix it." He says

Tomoyo hands over the camera "How can you fix it?" She asks

"Here's it back." Fai says smiling

Tomoyo then turns on the camera the battery was now full.

"Wow how did you do that?" Asks Tomoyo

"Simple .... Magic" Says Fai smile

"Your a magician?" Asks Tomoyo

Fai laughs and says "You can just call me your prince charming."

End of flash back*

"I also came to Tomoeda also Japan for a reason." Said Fai smiling

"Really?" Asks Sakura and Syaoran

"You may of hear of him... Eriol Hiiragizawa also know as... Clow Reed?" Answered Fai

"Why did he send you?" Asked Syaoran

"You have met as before haven't you?" Asked Sakura

"No actually I met your future selves... I was sent here to protect everyone in Tomoeda" Said Fai smiling

Tomoyo gazed at Fai and said "You were also tiring to save Kuro weren't you?" She asked

"Yes I was tiring to time travel but it seems some bet me to it" Fai laughs

Sakura and Syaoran elves drop

"Well Tomoyo lets go to the hospital together to see Kuro." Fai says to Tomoyo whilst showing out his hand

"Sure Fai." Says Tomoyo with a smile

Soon Tomoyo and Fai arrive at the Hospital and enter Kuro's room.

He was awake in slight pain

Tomoyo sets flowers she brought for him on the table with a get well soon card

"Open the card Kuro." Says Tomoyo blushing

Kuro opens the card and out of it falls Syaoran's card

"This is?" Asks Kuro

"Yes" Says Fai

"Heal Card?" Asks Kuro

A brust of light fills the room and Kuro arm was then healed and returned to normal he then faints.

Fai catches Kuro just before he collapses.

"Do you think he will remember... the pain?" Asks Fai

"It was his time to heal... I'm sure he will be fine." Says Tomoyo with a smile

"Are you happy Kuro's fine now?" Asks Fai Smiling

"Yes I am." Says Tomoyo whilst softly setting him onto the Hospital bed

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were doing some shopping since the athletics carnival was cancelled because of Kuro's incident and everyone was sent home early.

Sakura and Syaoran were both sitting down having ice-cream.

"We would be swimming in the new pool right now." Says Sakura to Syaoran

Syaoran blushes and thinks 'I wonder how Sakura would look like in her bikini'

Sakura blushes too.

Syaoran lifts his gazed towards two other middle school students that are shopping together from their year.

'Chi and Hideki I don't know much about them since they are in the D class.'

Syaoran sees has Hideki buys two rings from the Jewellery store he places his own on his keys ring set whilst Chi puts the rings on her finger with a smile.

Syaoran blushes 'Maybe I should buy a ring for Sakura.... wait what am I thinking?'

"Syaoran?" Asks Sakura blushing

Syaoran shakes his head

"You got some ice-cream on your pants it dripped of the cone." Sakura says

"Oh no not my school uniform." Syaoran says

Sakura without thinking quickly gets some tissues and starts to clean them.

"Sakura?!" Says Syaoran blushing

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking?" Says Sakura blushing whilst getting back to her seat.

Sakura and Syaoran both seat blushing for quite a while then Syaoran says.

"Are we.... Sakura...."

Sakura's heart beats rapidly.

Syaoran grasps onto her hand and then says.

"I would really like to ride to Middle School with you... on a bike" Syaoran says blushing

Sakura went into quite a shock it was totally out of the blue and then she said.

"Syaoran we can use Toya's bike since he has a motorbike now." With a smile

'I wish I had a motorbike...' Thought Syaoran

"Syaoran?" Said Sakura

"Yes Sakura." Said Syaoran

"Can I have a look at where you are staying now?" Asked Sakura blushing

"Sure Sakura... I'll show you... do you want to leave right now..." Syaoran said blushing

Sakura smiles back and takes Syaoran by the hand.

She runs ahead of Syaoran and turns on the side with a smile with her briefcase showing.

Syaoran quickly looks through the Jewellery store window.

"Hurray up Syaoran!" Shouts Sakura ahead in the distance

Syaoran slowly lifts his gaze from the Jewellery store window and then hugs Sakura tightly.

"Come to my place..." Syaoran says blushing

"Alright I'm ready." Says Sakura whilst holding Syaoran's hand and walking together with her into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 Together Again My Angel

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 4 Together Again My Angel

A white bunny named Usyagi flies down to the earth from the heavens above to locate a retired angel called Kohaku who was wedding with a man called Shuichiro Kudo.

On that wedding day Kohaku always knew that Usyagi would have to come and visit her.

Kohaku walked out to the back garden of the church as Usyagi was waiting for her.

Kohaku received a message from Usyagi that she had to return another angel to earth and back to her family with the help of another Angel that was sent down to earth very recently.

"That's a weird name for a new angel in training." Said Kohaku

Usyagi the white bunny smiled as it returned back to the heavens and sky.

Shuichiro Kudo quietly crept up behind Kohaku.

"You scared me." Kohaku startled

"I overheard that angel in training has the same name as that machine I own." Shuichiro Kudo said whilst hugging her softly.

"We aren't meant to see each other before the wedding." Kohaku blushed

"I always wanted to ask you... even if I have seen you before a 100 years ago with my other self... do you think I have rushed to you too fast... again?" Shuichiro Kudo said whilst letting Kohaku go

"Even if your other self did save me... from that tree" Kohaku says blushing

Kohaku then joins hands with Shuichiro Kudo and gently sets her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You are always my special person*" Kohaku says with a blush

"Come on let's be together forever... we will leave the mission up to Kobato." Shuichiro Kudo leads Kohaku back into the church and shuts the garden door entrance.

Meanwhile in the streets walked a girl with a with a blue talking dog named Ioryogi

"Kobato!" Shouted Ioryogi

Kobato stated "I know the mission"

Kobato sighed "We have to return that person back to their family but first we have to fill the bottle so we can go to that place as well."

"That's right Kobato!" Shouted Ioryogi

"Now let's go." Said Kobato whilst running down the street

Sakura and Syaoran stood before the new apartment block located near Tomoeda shops.

"This where you are staying Syaoran?" Asked Sakura we a smile

"It's a bit different from the previous place where I was staying here last." Blushes Syaoran

Syaoran quickly gets hold of Sakura's hand and unlocks the door to his apartment then leads Sakura inside.

Sakura's excitement races whilst she then enters his room.

"Here have a seat." Syaoran says whilst smiling

Sakura then sits onto his new office chair that is swing able and notices a new laptop

"Do you want my email address?" Blushes Syaoran

Sakura smiles "Sure*"

Syaoran hands Sakura a bit of paper with his email address.

"This is the special paper I sent you through the mail from the Twin Bells shop." Sakura says smiling

"I always keep your letters and everything as well." Syaoran says blushing whilst Sakura stands up against the wall next to him

Syaoran then quickly pushes Sakura against the wall softly.

Sakura blushes deeply and grasps around Syaoran.

"It's so good to have you back." Sakura whispers

Syaoran then releases her grasp.

"Can I?" Asks Syaoran blushing

Sakura closes her eyes as Syaoran goes in for a kiss

'Syaoran...' Sakura thinks

The kiss was quite quick but in Sakura's world that was something that would always last forever.

"Syaoran I love you*" Says Sakura blushing

Syaoran blushes deeply and replies "I love you too and here I have something for you." Syaoran hands over an envelope to Sakura

Sakura opens the envelope to find a card with an angel pin the card read that was written by Syaoran 'You are my angel and I will always be there for you, I will never leave you again... Sakura'

Sakura thought the words were so beautiful she tried so hard to hold back her tears.

"Sakura?" Asked Syaoran whilst holding her hands and then forming them into a pinkie promise.

"This I promise you..." Said Syaoran

"If you never came back you know that I would go after you till the end." Says Sakura blushing

Syaoran listened carefully to her words and answered back.

"You don't have to worry any longer because I am here your precious person and..." Syaoran says blushing whilst looking into Sakura's eyes

"Like in the latest letter you sent me... my only love*" Sakura says whilst pulling a letter out of her briefcase

Syaoran holds onto the letter.

"I always have carried it with me but now you're finally here..." Sakura said happily

Syaoran quickly then grasps onto Sakura only this time the kiss was much longer.

Sakura held to his school uniform and then Syaoran released.

"It's getting late Sakura I'll walk you home." Syaoran said kindly

Sakura picks up her school briefcase as Syaoran leaves his behind.

They walk hand in hand and then arrive at Sakura's House.

Just as Syaoran was about to leave Sakura it started getting late.

Sakura thinks 'that time he left me waiting in the dark'

"Wait Syaoran..." Said Sakura whilst reaching out her hand

Syaoran turns around a few meters from Sakura.

"Ki..Ki...Kiss me goodnight." Sakura said then reaching to her heart

Syaoran then walks back to Sakura and kisses her.

Toya watches in the distance as he arrives back from work as he watches Syaoran return home.

"Sakura?" Asks Toya

"Yes brother?" Asks Sakura as she turned to face Toya

"How was the date?" Asked Toya smiling

Sakura blushed "It was a date?"

Toya nodded "What did you think it was?"

Sakura smiled and entered the house with Toya.

Sakura entered her room and closed the door.

She then quickly took out her mobile and called Tomoyo.

She held the phone to her ear as the dial tone was picked up and Tomoyo said.

"Hello Sakura what is it?"

"You'll never guess what has just happened Tomoyo!"

"Did I miss it Sakura!"

"You sure did me and Syaoran." Sakura said smiling whilst looking at her handmade teddy bear Sakura on her desk since Syaoran and Sakura exchanged them back.

"I wish I filmed it Sakura!"

Mean while Syaoran had returned home and was now looking at his own made teddy bear Syaoran.

'Soon... I'm going to that jewellery store...' Syaoran said whilst collapsing onto his bed

Sakura finished her phone call 'Soon... are we lovers" Sakura said whilst pulling out her homework and setting it onto the table.


	5. Chapter 5 A Weekend To Remember

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 5 A Weekend To Remember

Syaoran just finished his homework and then set out to Tomoeda shops.

He stood before the Jewellery store and then entered the store whilst quickly opening the door.

"Welcome." A voice called from across the counter

Syaoran looked at the shop assistant and was quite surprised to see that is was Yukito.

"Yukito you work here?" Asked Syaoran

"Of course it's my part time job." Yukito said smiling

Syaoran blankly stood gazing at the ring cabinet.

"What is it that you're after Syaoran?" Asked Yukito cheerfully

Syaoran pointed at a ring in the cabinet.

"Ah of course a ring?" Asked Yukito happily

Syaoran nodded.

Then Yukito asked "Who's it for?"

Syaoran has a flashing imagery of Sakura.

"Sakura." Syaoran said

Yukito then collects the ring from the underneath cabinet along with the ring's casing.

"Will it be the right size?" Asked Syaoran whilst holding the ring

"Yes it is." Said Yukito smiling

Syaoran then pays Yukito the money and whilst he was closing and exiting the shop.

Yukito quickly asks "When are you going to give it to her?"

Syaoran quickly holds the door before it shut and answered "Next time I see her."

Syaoran then closes the door of the Jewellery shop and makes sure the ring is now safely in his pocket then out of nowhere Fai and Kuro appear behind him.

"What were you doing in that Jewellery store?" Asked Fai to Syaoran

Kuro punches Fai on the shoulder.

"Owhie what was that for Kuro-unch!" Fai whined

Then Tomoyo runs towards them saying "Hi Kuro... and Fai!"

Syaoran gets the chance to then quietly and then quickly slip away.

Kuro then turns around and sees that Syaoran is gone.

"Dam I didn't get a chance to give him his card back." Kuro said

Fai pokes Kuro on the face and says "Cheer up Kuro-unch!"

Tomoyo looks at Kuro and smiles.

Kuro smiles back.

"Yay much better!" Fai said whilst releasing his hands into the air

Sakura sat on her chair next to her desk she just finished her homework.

She then looked at her clow cards and decided to tell her fortune for the week.

She shovelled the cards in half 5 times then lay them in different positions on her desk face down.

"The first card for tomorrow's day is..." Sakura said whilst turning the card over

It was the change card.

"Change Card I have never drawn that clow card before for fortunes?" Asked Sakura

The card started to glow.

"It's glowing." Sakura said surprisingly

The clow card then turned green.

"This is!" Sakura said "Syaoran?"

Sakura then quickly picked up her mobile and tried to call Syaoran.

"The phone isn't ringing; I know I'll send him an email or something." Sakura said whilst opening her laptop and quickly turning it on.

"Good he's online." Said Sakura whilst send him a message through messenger.

Syaoran looks at his laptop as it alerts with a message he reads it and sends one back to Sakura.

Sakura reads the message

'You're just imaging things how can your clow card turn green?'

Sakura quickly takes a photo of the green change clow card and sends it to Syaoran in an email.

Syaoran opens the email message and see's a pink clow card.

'It's pink' Syaoran types into messenger back

Sakura then quickly picks of the change clow card and now releases that it is now back to its original color.

Sakura then releases it must have been because she had her blinds closed and she quickly opens them.

'Sakura?' Syaoran types back

Sakura then sits on her seat and types back

'It was just because there wasn't enough light in the room... lol'

Syaoran types back 'lol'

Sakura and Syaoran both start laughing then Sakura types back

'Did you get your card back?'

'Not yet Sakura... Will you see me at School tomorrow?'

Syaoran waits as Sakura types back

'Met me at my place tomorrow Syaoran and the bike is ready ^^'

Syaoran smiles and types 'Alright Sakura'

Sakura then blushes and types in shyly 'I love you' on the keyboard

Syaoran waits for her last message.

"I love you?" Syaoran said the quickly types back

'Yes me too Cherry Blossom*'

Sakura smiles happily "He called me Cherry Blossom!" She the types back.

Syaoran reads the last message from Sakura "You'll always be my little wolf."

Syaoran smiles and then turns of and closes his laptop.

Meanwhile Toya entered into the Jewellery shop to talk to Yukito.

"We have university tomorrow." Toya said holding the door smiling

"Syaoran was here today." Yukito said smiling

Toya accidently lets go of the door in fright.

"He got something for Sakura didn't he? Toya said

Yukito smiled and then said "Yes."

Tomoyo then went to visit Sakura they planned to spend the evening together.

Tomoyo brought one of her newly made dresses along with her.

Sakura smiled as she tried on the beautiful dress.

"Oh here I almost forgot." Tomoyo said whilst pulling out a Syaoran's green clow card 'The Heal'

"Kuro wanted me to give you this." Tomoyo said smiling

"Of course thank you very much Tomoyo I'll give it to Syaoran tomorrow." Sakura said smiling

Sakura then looked at the dress in the mirror.

"Why did you make this dress?" Asked Sakura

Tomoyo smiled and said cheerfully "You'll know why really soon."


	6. Chapter 6 Today I'll Tell Her

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 6 Today I'll Tell Her

Syaoran stood before the mirror and was adjusting his middle school uniform with his underneath tie and shirt then quickly put on his blazer Tomoeda crested Jacket.

"Today I'll tell her Syaoran" said whilst picking up the jewellery ring's case and exiting his flat whilst looking back at his handmade teddy bear Syaoran.

'That's right we exchanged them back' Syaoran thought as he walked toward Sakura's house.

There Sakura waited with Toya's bike.

Sakura thought 'I use to be so tiny compared to Toya's bike when I was in School.'

Syaoran walked around the corner he just arrived.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he arrived happily

"Syaoran!" she replied happily

"So this is Toya's bike?" Syaoran asked

"Yes my brothers, come on!" Sakura said whilst grabbing his hand

Syaoran blush and quickly got on the bike and Sakura happily hoped on the back of the bike with both of their school briefcases set in the front then they set off down the street.

Sakura reached out her hand to feel the air quickly pass them by.

"Is it okay if we stop somewhere Sakura?" Asked Syaoran

"Alright... where?" Asked Sakura

"Tomoeda Penguin Park..." Syaoran said

They soon then arrived at the Park and Sakura cheered.

Syaoran giggled as Sakura drew him close to the swing set.

She then quickly sat on the swing seat.

"Here Syaoran seat next to me." She insisted happily

Syaoran quickly sat on the next sing set seat.

"Just like old times." Sakura said smiling

Syaoran smiled back "Yes old times..."

"We better get going we are going to be late." Sakura said whilst getting up from the swing set

Syaoran quickly got of his swing seat and gripped Sakura's hand.

"It's actually not like old times..." Syaoran said bluntly

"Really?" Sakura said as she slowly turned around

"Look Sakura..." Syaoran said whilst kneeing down to the park's ground floor

"Syaoran?" Sakura said blushing

Syaoran reached into his middle school uniform pants pocket and pulled out the jewellery case and opened it smiling.

"Is that for me?" Asked Sakura with quite happy expression

"Yes" Sakura said as Syaoran together placed the ring on her finger

"It fits perfectly Syaoran!" Sakura said

"It does." Syaoran said blushing

Sakura watches Syaoran's expression and blushes back.

"Sakura..." Syaoran said whilst holding her close

Then Sakura surprising kisses Syaoran very quickly with no time for Syaoran to react.

Syaoran holds her close and then Longley releases from her kiss.

He panicked and said "You surprised me!"

"No Syaoran you were the one who surprised me!" Sakura said happily

Syaoran then grips onto Sakura's hand again

"Let's go to School ... Together!" Syaoran said with a smile

They both then set off to School together again on their bike.

They then both arrive at School and place their bike in the bike rack then head of to home room.

Only to find they were both late.

said "Your late." as he gazed as Sakura's ring on her finger

Syaoran quickly says "Sorry sir we were just..."

Then Yamazaki quickly gets up and shouts "Look at Sakura's hand!"

Sakura then quickly puts her hand behind her back.

Syaoran elves drop.

Then Tomoyo says "Sakura what are you hiding?"

Sakura smiles and slightly lies "Nothing Tomoyo..."

Naoko has one of her theories again then Yamazaki interrupts her.

insists to Sakura to show the class.

Sakura then slowly places her hand in front of her.

"A ring?" Asked Tomoyo whilst the whole class chattered

Sakura and Syaoran then blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright please quiet down class!" said as the bell rang and every one set of to their first class that was food technology.

Tomoyo whispered to Sakura whilst in food technology and pointing out which cake they should make for their project together.

Sakura blushed as she read the book whilst looking at a wedding cake picture "What?"

The class in front then turned around to face Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then said "Just deciding our cake?"

Syaoran then gazed at Sakura as he was seating next to Yamazaki.

The whole class was in pairs chosen by the teacher to choose a cake to make.

Then Yamazaki said to Syaoran "Alright you chose the cake!"

Syaoran then opened up the cake cook book to random page and surprising opened it and said "Alright this cake!" whilst happily pointing to a cake.

"Cherry Blossom cake?" Asked Yamazaki

Syaoran nodded.

Then Syaoran said "I want to make one for Sakura."

Yamazaki replied "She'll love it!"

Syaoran the whispered to Yamazaki 'be quiet I want it to be a surprise.'

Yamazaki smiled whilst gazing towards Tomoyo and Sakura then waves.

'Doesn't he creep you out' Whispered Naoko in front of Sakura and Tomoyo.

Then Chiharu nudges Naoko and says whispering 'don't make fun of my Yamazaki'

Then Rika was sitting by herself and sighs "wish I had a partner oh well I'll make the perfect cake for "

Then everyone sets forth with making their own cake.

Then sets it into their oven.

Rika smiles as her cake was looking fabulous.

Sakura slightly waved to Syaoran across the cookery room.

Syaoran waves back then Yamazaki pokes Syaoran.

"Would you love to see the smile on her face when it's finished?" Yamazaki said happily

Syaoran nodded "Indeed"

Then Yamazaki whispered 'You weren't the first one to give a ring to a girl in our year.'

'Eh?' Syaoran said

'Chi and Hideki' Yamazaki whispered back

Syaoran's Flash back* of pervious event

'Chi and Hideki I don't know much about them since they are in the D class.'

Syaoran sees as Hideki buys two rings from the Jewellery store he places his own on his keys ring set whilst Chi puts the rings on her finger with a smile.

Syaoran blushes 'Maybe I should buy a ring for Sakura.... wait what am I thinking?'

Syaoran's Flash end* of pervious event

'Are they together?' Whispered back Syaoran

'Yes Hideki told me that Chi is the, someone just for him.' Yamazaki whispered back

Syaoran paused as he gazed at Sakura whilst she was talking to Tomoyo.

'Someone just for him...' Syaoran thought

Yamazaki smiled and then took the cake out of the oven to cool since it was finished.

Syaoran then said "Soon we will put on the icing."

As Syaoran and Yamazaki cake was cooling it was time for Tomoyo and Sakura to take their cake out.

"It's perfect!" Said Tomoyo happily

Sakura elves dropped and said "Hurray."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

Soon the class did their finishing touching on their cakes.

Syaoran was very skilled and had craved cherry blossom like shapes as decorations.

Yamazaki cheered "We are so going to bet everyone else... top marks here we come"

Then Yamazaki watched as a crowd merges around Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Maybe not this time?" Asked Yamazaki sighing.

Syaoran pushes throughout the crowd to reach Sakura only to see a perfectly made white wedding cake.

Sakura smiles "So what do you think Syaoran?"


	7. Chapter 7 An Event That Will Support Us

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 7 An Event That Will Support Us

Syaoran smiled as Sakura was standing next to her ready-made wedding cake in Food Technology class waiting for Syaoran's answer.

Then the class room door was then to be opened and in entered Mr. Terada.

Mr. Terada announced "Sorry class I forgot to tell everyone about sorting you into groups for the upcoming school festival."

"A school festival?" Asked Yamazaki

"Yes and each group can choose their own theme... it's to raise money for the class trip to Tokyo." Mr. Terada answered

The hole class chattered in excitement.

Yamazaki then quickly grabbed Syaoran and said "We have a theme chosen."

"That fast?" Asked Mr. Terada elves dropping

"Yes, we chose... Teddy Bears!" Yamazaki said

"Teddy Bears!" Said Sakura and Syaoran at the same time

Most of the class burst out into laughter.

"Isn't there an art and craft fair in town on the day of the festival?" Asked Tomoyo

The class stopped laughing.

"Yes Tomoyo, we will have the advantage for raising the most money because of the art and craft fair and also since young children love Teddy Bears... who will join me and Syaoran?" Said Yamazaki

The whole of the class raised their hands.

"Alright I choose..." Said Yamazaki as he point to his friends Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and lastly his beloved Chiharu

"Okay class here are the forms." Said Mr. Terada as he handed the form to each group leader

"Why are you the leader?" Asked Syaoran to Yamazaki as he received the form of Mr. Terada

"I came up with the idea remember?" Yamazaki answered

Rika walks up to Yamazaki and asked "Remember how we all made teddy bears in school?"

Yamazaki then asks Rika "Do you still keep all those Toys... bears?"

Rika smiles "Of course."

Tomoyo then said "Sakura and Syaoran still keep their Teddy Bears too..."

Naoko has one of her theories "Just like Chiharu and Yamazaki."

Sakura and Syaoran blush as Yamazaki stats to Chiharu "This will be an event that will support us."

"Us all you mean Yamazaki." Chiharu blushed

"Oh yes." Yamazaki said blushing whilst writing down on the form

Yamazaki then hands the form to Mr. Terada.

"Thankyou Yamazaki." Mr. Terada said

Rika smiles at Mr. Terada and he smiles back.

"I know you will do great Rika after all you are the A student in arts and crafts." Mr. Terada said

Rika nods "Thankyou for the support Mr. Terada."

Then Mr. Terada collects the forms and leaving the class to eat their cakes.

Syaoran nervously hands his cherry blossom cake that has been carefully sliced for Sakura.

Sakura smiles "Is that for me Syaoran?"

Syaoran nods.

"Thankyou so much Syaoran." Sakura says whilst receiving his wonderful made cake

Syaoran then said seriously and asked "Can I try your cake now Sakura?"

Sakura then picks up a fork and without thinking she feeds a piece of her cake to Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said as she put the white piece of the delicate wedding cake into his mouth

Tomoyo whined "I wish I had my camera it's in my locker."

"So what do you think of the cake... Syaoran?" Asked Sakura

Syaoran smiled and said "It's perfect."

The whole class "ooooohhsss"

The class ends then Rika leaves the class to give her cake she made for Mr. Terada.

She entered the teacher's staff room.

"Rika?" asked Mr. Terada

"Here sir I made you a cake." Rika said smiling

"Oh thankyou Rika." Said Mr. Terada

"Well I better get ready for the preparations for the school festival." Rika said whilst Mr. Terada grabbed onto her hand

"I still have that... teddy bear you made me Rika." Mr. Terada said

Rika blushes.

"Really soon you can wear that ring...." Mr. Terada said smiling

Rika smiles back and gently lets go of Mr. Terada's grip then leaves the staff room saying "I can wait forever long as I can..."

Mr. Terada watches as Rika leaves the room and he starts eating her cake that she made for him.

Sakura and Syaoran sat as Yamazaki gave his group the orders for the school festival during recess.

Rika then arrived.

"Rika... I know your role will be to teach the children how to make teddy bears!" Yamazaki shouted happily

Rika smiles and agrees.

Then Yamazaki points to Syaoran and Sakura "Your job will be the teddy bear picnic!"

"Teddy bear picnic?" asked Syaoran and Sakura

Then Yamazaki points to Tomoyo "Your job will be to capture the whole event on video!"

Tomoyo cheers.

"Chiharu and me will organise the teddy bear contest!" Yamazaki said happily

"What about me?" Asked Naoko

Chiharu lastly points to Naoko "You will hand out flyers and supporting flyers for the art and craft festival in town"

"Why me?" whines Naoko

"Well we need someone smart to sort the flyers and direct the people!" Yamazaki said

Naoko adjusts her glasses "I guess you're right."

Syaoran then asks Sakura "Will you come with me into town after School... I've got a plan for the school festival."

Sakura answered "Sure Syaoran." Then she looks at Tomoyo who just picked up her digital camera

"What are you doing Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura

"Waiting for the moment hohohohoho...." Tomoyo answered

Sakura and Syaoran both elves drop then everyone notices as a group merge around the middle school front gates.

Tomoyo excitement rushes and she runs into the crowd and pushes through with her camera "Yay some footage."

"Hello their I'm a new Student from exchange!" Said the boy

Tomoyo smiles "Welcome back Eriol!"

"Hi Tomoyo!" Eriol said

"You'll grown taller?" Tomoyo asked

"Why are you holding a camera?" Asked Eriol

Tomoyo puts down the camera and smiles "It's good to see you have come back to Japan."

Sakura and Syaoran then pushed throughout the crowd with Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki.

" So have Miss. Mizuki and Nakuru." Eriol said smiling.

Miss. Mizuki was standing next to Eriol.

Rika reached first through the crowd.

"I will be taking over Mr. Terada's position." Miss. Mizuki said happily

"Mr. Terada?" Asked Rika

"Yes he is leaving for future plans." Said Miss. Mizuki

"What for, whom with?" Asked Rika who was quite confused

"He said he could not wait any longer." Said Miss. Mizuki

"Really?" Asked Rika

Sakura stepped through the crowd "Miss. Mizuki?"

"Surprised Miss. Kinomoto?" Said Miss. Mizuki

Syaoran then pushed throughout the crowd with Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"It's good to see you all again!" Eriol said happily

"Welcome back Eriol!" Said Yamazaki

Syaoran thought 'why did he return?'

Eriol smiled at Syaoran "Good to see you back as well Syaoran."

Syaoran paused then for a moment later "You too Eriol...."


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Ready For The Event

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 8 Getting Ready For The Event

The Middle School day has just ended and Syaoran took Sakura on Toya's bike as they ride together to Tomoeda shops.

Sakura's heart races as she felt Syaoran against herself.

Sakuras's Flashback*

Syaoran then asks Sakura "Will you come with me into town after School..."

End of Sakura's Flashback*

Then they arrived at the shops only to arrive and see Toya.

"How was work brother?" Asked Sakura

"Just as usual who ever knew working at the bike store would be pretty.... hard." Answered Toya

Sakura laughed.

"Syaoran your... I already sent it to your place." Toya said

"Really it has arrived?" Asked Syaoran to Toya

"What is it?" Asked Sakura to Syaoran

Syaoran blushed "You'll see but first we have to go to the Twin Bells shop."

"Twin Bells?" Asked Sakura

"Yes for the school festival." Syaoran said as he quickly grabbed onto Sakura's hand

Toya shouted "You two have fun and thanks for my bike back!"

Toya whined "They could have at least dropped it back home for me too... oh well I'll ride it back."

Sakura thought 'Syaoran is in a real rush today must be because of brother dropping something at his place, he really must want to see it... I wonder what it could be?'

Syaoran said happily "We are here!"

"That was fast ?" Asked Sakura as she opened the door together with Syaoran to the Twin Bells shop

The owner Maki greets them happily and especially Syaoran since she hasn't seen him for a while.

"You're back from Hong Kong?" Asked Maki Happily to Syaoran

Syaoran smiles "Yes."

Maki quickly gets behind the counter and gives Sakura and Syaoran a huge box.

"What's this?" Asked Sakura

"I heard about your School Festival and your chosen theme." Said Maki

"Really?" Asked Syaoran

"Yes Eriol called the store he said that he was put into your group." Answered Maki

"Our group?" Asked Sakura

Syaoran opened the lid to the box to see.

"Yes he organized this Teddy Bear costume." Answered Maki

Syaoran asked "Teddy Bear costume?"

"Yes and apparently you are going to wear it." Said Maki happily

"What?" Sakura said blushing

"Me?" Asked Syaoran

Sakura and Syaoran exit the shop as Syaoran carries the box they then set out to walk to Syaoran's place.

"Syaoran why are we walking really fast today?" Asked Sakura

"You'll see when we get there." Answered Syaoran

They soon then arrived to Syaoran's place and he place's the box down on the ground.

"It's here." Syaoran said happily

"Wow is that yours?" Asked Sakura happily

"Yes... it's my new scooter." Syaoran said as he happily went towards his new scooter

"Is it electric?" Asked Sakura

"Yes... and I'll get to ride you home on it." Syaoran said happily

"Really?" Asked Sakura

"Yes and every other day to School." Answered Syaoran

Sakura gazed at the box.

"Oh yes I'll bring the box inside.... then we can have our first test drive." Syaoran said happily

Sakura watched as Syaoran quickly puts the box inside his place.

"That was fast?" Asked Sakura

"Come on let's go." Syaoran said with excitement

Syaoran sat down as Sakura sat on the back seat.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked

"Okay let's go!" Sakura said

"Have you ever been on one of these before?" Asked Syaoran

As he took off.

"No never but I once been on back of Toya's motorbike." Sakura said

"Yes I know that time I was leaving for the airport for Hong Kong on the bus." Syaoran said

Sakura watches as the Scooter wheels spin.

Syaoran blushes as he nears Sakura's home.

"I'll never leave you again..." Syaoran said as he arrived

Sakura then gets of the scooter.

"It's alright Syaoran." Sakura said happily

Syaoran cheered "Getting Ready for the event tomorrow?"

"Well you're going to be the teddy bear." Sakura giggled

"Remember to bring in your handmade bear and I will bring in mine too." Syaoran said

"Yes the little kids will love that." Sakura cheered

"Sakura... do you like little kids?" Asked Syaoran

"Of course Syaoran... do you do too?" Sakura answered then asked

Syaoran blushed as he got onto his scooter again.

"See you tomorrow morning." Syaoran said happily

"You too... Syaoran." Sakura said happily as Syaoran took off and waved goodbye

Sakura then thought 'little kids... Syaoran finally asked me... do you like little kids?'

Sakura's mobile rang and she answered it from her school briefcase.

"Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura

"Getting ready for the event Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo

"Yes and can you bring your sewing kit tomorrow... Syaoran is going to wear a teddy bear costume... I want to measure and see if it will fit fine?" Asked Sakura

"Hohohohoho..." Tomoyo laughed

"Tomoyo!" Said Sakura

"I'll be sure to bring that and also my digital camera and don't worry because this time it is fully charged Hohohohoho...." Tomoyo said and laughed

Sakura evles dropped.

Sakura entered the house with her mobile and briefcase as Tomoyo was chatting away to her then she entered her room.

"Tomoyo what are you going to think of all those kids being there tomorrow?" Sakura asked whilst holding her mobile very close to her

"Well we all have been kids once remember us... good memories." Tomoyo answered

"Do you think if we ever had kids it the future they would be best friends too?" Sakura asked happily

"Of course Sakura." Tomoyo said

Sakura smiled.

"So when are you going to have your kid before me or after me?" Asked Tomoyo

Sakura blushed.

"When do you plan to get married before or after your kid?" Tomoyo said

Sakura blushed even more "Talk to you tomorrow!" as she hangs up the phone

Sakura then quickly sat on her bed and then decided to look through some old photos of when she was younger.

She quickly looks of one of her when she was younger with Syaoran.

'Syaoran.... Do you still remember when we were little kids?'

Syaoran was now at his place lying on his bed.

'What is Sakura doing right now?....'


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Event

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 9 The Big Event

Tomoyo was going up the stairs to hand all the flyers to Naoko. The flyers stack was so tall Tomoyo had trouble seeing in front of her. Just as Tomoyo was at the top stair she started to trip over.

"AHHHhhh!" Tomoyo screamed

Only to be saved and caught by Eriol as all the flyers flew out the window.

"Eriol?" Question Tomoyo

Naoko appeared then said "Yes looks like I'm not on flyer duty anymore."

All the flyers were falling outside as the crowd below started to catch and read them.

Eriol then let go of Tomoyo "Well looks like... the school festival... this... The big event has just started."

Tomoyo whined "But we were meant to hand those flyers to the art and craft festival in town."

"Don't worry Tomoyo." Naoko said

"Eh?" Tomoyo said

"I will find a way to alert the town's people." Naoko said happily

Tomoyo smiled "Well I'll go see how Sakura and Syaoran are doing..."

Sakura and Syaoran were in the craft block.

"Syaoran please stay still whilst I measure you." Sakura said whilst holding a yellow measurement tape

Syaoran then stood still.

"We have to make sure if this teddy bear costume needs adjustments or not." Sakura said whilst putting the tape around his waist

Then the door opened and in came Tomoyo with her digital camera.

Syaoran blushed and panicked as Sakura turned her back and smiled at Tomoyo.

"The measurements going fine?" Asked Tomoyo whilst making the camera zoom in

"Just some little adjustments needed for the teddy bear costume." Sakura smiled

Syaoran blushed.

"Okay time to put on the teddy bear costume." Cheered Sakura as she pushed Tomoyo out of the craft room

"Hey!" Tomoyo said as she closed the door

Tomoyo then whined "Aren't I meant to be capturing the whole event on video."

Yamazaki then approaches Tomoyo.

"Go get filming there's a whole huge crowd out there... waiting for you... Chiharu has just started the teddy bear contest... Rika teaching the kids and Eriol is handing out sweets... Naoko went to go get some more people" Yamazaki said as he drags Tomoyo away with him

Syaoran then exited the craft room and was now wearing the Teddy Bear costume.

Sakura giggled "You look great but..."

"But what..." Syaoran said

Sakura then pulled out a huge red ribbon from the craft room and tied it around his teddy bear costume neck.

"Don't forget to pick up those balloons the kids will love them!" Sakura said as Syaoran entered the school festival

Syaoran waved his teddy bear hand and whined "Why couldn't I have just taken Sakura to Tokyo myself?"

Then a little girl starts bursting into tears "Teddy Bear upset."

Syaoran panicked and quickly handed the little girl a balloon and did a little dance.

Then the little girl hugged Syaoran "Good Teddy... Bear."

Sakura was sitting at her stall along with all the teddy bears and her own Sakura handmade bear along with Syaoran's.

She watched as a little boy was gazing at the teddy bears.

"Would you like me to tell you a story about the teddy bears?" Sakura asked the little boy

The little boy shook his head.

Then Tomoyo appeared with her camera as the little boy said to Sakura "I want to learn how to make a purple one."

Sakura smiled "Is it for yourself?"

Then the little boy pointed to the little girl who is with Syaoran the teddy bear.

"I want to make it for her it's her favourite color!" The little boy said

Tomoyo giggled happily whilst holding her camera.

"Yes of course Rika will be very happy to teach you too." Sakura said to the little boy

"Where is Rika?" Asked the little boy

Sakura then answered "Right over there."

The little boy then did a silly walk over to Rika.

"Reminds you of someone?" Asked Tomoyo to Sakura

Sakura then blushed as she watched a whole group of little kids crowd around Syaoran the teddy bear who was brought here by Naoko.

Syaoran then said happily "Who wants to be filmed with me!"

All the little kids then cheered as Tomoyo ran towards them in an instant with her digital camera.

"Alright everyone follow me as lady Sakura will tell you a story." Syaoran the teddy bear announced

"About all those bears?" Asked a little girl

"Yes." Syaoran the teddy bear said

Eriol stood whilst holding a lolly bag and watched as Sakura told the story.

At the very end the children all cheered and clapped.

Then Yamazaki appeared out of nowhere "It's all true." He said whilst opening his eyes

Kuro and Fai were at their stall which was the magic stall.

Fai announced to the crowd in front of him "Who wants to see magic?"

Kuro then did a silly cough.

Fai then poked Kuro.

"How wants to disappear?" Asked Fai as he unveiled a magic box

Kuro whined "You got to be kidding me?"

Eriol then approached Fai "I do?"

Fai announced "We have a volunteer!"

Kuro sensed something about Eriol "Your the new kid?"

"Yes." Eriol said whilst entering the magic box

Fai then closed the box.

Did a magical chant then opened it again.

"I can't wait to see this." Kuro laughed

"Tada... Eriol is gone!" Fai said

"Wow he's gone how did you do that?" Kuro asked

"Alright now to bring him back." Fai said whilst doing the chant again and reopening the box

Then Fai opened the box only to see he wasn't there.

"Great?" Kuro said

Fai then quickly used his real magic to see that Eriol had put an invisible spell on himself whilst in the box.

'He knows magic?' Fai thought

"Bring him back already?" Kuro asked

Then Fai charged his magic against Eriol's invisible shield and he then reappeared.

"Wow how did you do that?" Tomoyo said whilst holding her digital camera

"How much are you going to charge for that tape?" Kuro asked to Tomoyo

Tomoyo then blushed "What do you want it?"

Eriol then grabbed onto Tomoyo and said "No you can't give them the tape it's to raise money for our class trip to Tokyo."

"Well we could use some extra students." Tomoyo said to Eriol

Kuro then looked at Eriol and said "Let go of Tomoyo."

Eriol then let go of Tomoyo "I guess extra students won't hurt."

Then out of nowhere Hideki and Chi appeared.

"We heard everything so you better let us come along too or we will tell the whole year... right Chi?" Hideki said

Chi nodded.

"Alright" Tomoyo whispered

Chi clapped happily then Hideki asked "Would you guys like to buy a robot kit?"

Kuro then answered "No?"

Then Hideki said "Well you get one free anyway here." As he handed over the robot kit

Sakura and Syaoran were finished for the day and Syaoran took of the head of his teddy bear costume.

"We did well today." Syaoran cheered

Sakura blushed.

"We sure did... Tokyo here we come." Sakura cheered

"I'm so looking forward to see Tokyo tower." Syaoran said

"Me too it has been a while since we were there together." Sakura blushed has she hugged onto Syaoran

Syaoran then smiled as he pecked he on the cheek.

"Now to get out of the teddy bear costume." Syaoran said

Sakura laughed "Of course I will help you out with that!"


	10. Chapter 10 Tokyo

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 10 Tokyo

Sakura and Syaoran were standing inside Tokyo Tower.

"We are finally here Syaoran." Sakura said happily

"Yes." Syaoran smiled back happy

Sakura quickly went to the window and pressed her hand against the glass whilst gazing at her reflection.

"The other one told me about Tokyo." Sakura said bluntly

"Just like the other me?" Questioned Syaoran

"To protect something located in Tokyo." Sakura answered

Sakura gazed out the window and saw a black caped figure on top of a building.

"Someone's watching us." Syaoran said whilst he stood next to Sakura

The figure came closer and closer throughout the air and then the black haired boy drew out his sword and smashed his way into Tokyo Tower the glass shattered across the floor.

Syaoran drew his hand in front of Sakura in protection and stood before her.

"You two have finally come." Said the black haired boy

"Who are you?!" Questioned Syaoran shouting as the black haired boy drew and flicked his cape and placed down his sword

"My name is Kamui... the protector of Tokyo... and also this world." Kamui said whilst pointing to the tall Government building in the out skirts

"That building?" Sakura questioned

"I can sense you both have the power to fly... so follow me." Kamui said whilst exiting through the shattered glass window

"We should follow him." Syaoran said to Sakura

"What about everyone in our class?" Asked Sakura

"He's the protector your heard him not only for Tokyo but for Japan as well." Syaoran said whilst the casing a wind charm around himself and Sakura

Sakura grasps onto Syaoran's hand then drew out her fly card.

"Fly guide us both to the government building." Sakura said as the card activated and Syaoran and herself were then taken out forward through the shattered window then throughout the air to reach the Tokyo government building

Kamui entered first followed by Sakura and Syaoran.

Kamui told security to let them in he then guided both of them to the bottom of the building down a long row of stairs.

"This is where your other selves... in the future saved Tokyo." Kamui said whilst gazing into the depts of the building

"Did you meet our other selves in the future?" Questioned Syaoran

"No... my other told me everything" Kamui said whilst dapping his cape

"Can we stop any of this destruction?" Question Sakura

Kamui then gazes at both Sakura and Syaoran.

"You have to travel through time... because I do not have that ability... one of you that have that power has to" Kamui said

"Time?" Question Sakura

"Yes you have to save your other self who is lost in future Tokyo she needs someone to guide her." Kamui said

Syaoran then gazes at Sakura.

Sakura nods "Alright I'll do it but as long as I do it in a practically way."

Syaoran then grabs onto Sakura's hand "Promise me no matter what happens... or what you see out there... you must come back."

"I will come back Syaoran." Sakura says as she draws out the time card

"Time!" Sakura shouts she then travels through time to future Tokyo

Where she was standing was in ruins and the bottom of the Tokyo government building was now so different.

She then ran up the stairs and out the Tokyo government building without being spotted by anyone where ever she looked there was nobody.

Sakura then released the fly card and went looking for her other self.

There she found the other Sakura badly injured and walking slowly lost among in the distance.

Sakura then landed on the ground and released the mirror card.

"Guide and Lead her back." Sakura said whilst the mirror turned into a form of her younger self

The mirror card then walked in front of the other Sakura and reached out her hand and made the other Sakura follow her to the government building.

Just before the mirror card reached the building it return back to Sakura's mirror card.

Sakura then drew out time and was now outside in current time outside the government building.

Syaoran ran to Sakura.

Sakura drew out tears "It was so horrible... but my other is safe now."

Syaoran then held onto Sakura "Your safe now."

Sakura instantly stop crying "Where's Kamui?"

Syaoran then gazed at the Tokyo Tower.

"The glass window isn't broken?" Syaoran said

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura?" Syaoran asked

Sakura blushed "I used up to much of my power"

Syaoran then picked up Sakura and held then carried her.

"Syaoran?" Sakura blushed

"You need your rest after that let me take you." Syaoran said

Syaoran then carried Sakura to a nearby park.

"Do you think we will ever see Kamui again?" Questioned Sakura whilst feeling her weight against Syaoran as he softy put her on the park bench

"Believe me if he needs us... he'll defiantly go smashing another window." Syaoran said

Sakura giggled as Syaoran said down next to her.

"I'm starting to feel much better now." Sakura said happily

Syaoran then saw an ice-cream stand "I'll go get some ice-cream."

Sakura cheered.

Sakura then thought 'the future I saw was quite different from everything I have ever imagined but the future I know of right now is so special to me'

Syaoran then happily handed Sakura the ice-cream.

After Sakura and Syaoran finished their ice-creams Sakura quickly gripped onto Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked

Sakura then hugged him.

"I only want... a future with you... without you it would be." Sakura said blushing

Syaoran then held Sakura close to him "My future is with you always."

"Really?" Sakura asked

Syaoran then nodded then he kissed her.

'Syaoran?' Sakura thought

Tomoyo then appeared with her digital camera and Kuro and Fai.

"Yay!" Tomoyo cheered

Kuro said "Shouldn't we be leaving them alone?"

"Nah let's watch." Fai said

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki were all sitting down at a cafe.

"So what do you think everyone else it up to?" Yamazaki asked


	11. Chapter 11 Summer Break

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 11 Summer Break

Sakura happily left out her house in causal clothes.

"Summer Break is finally here... no school today... I'm going to go surprise Syaoran!" Sakura cheered as she skipped happily down the street

She soon arrived at Syaoran's place and the quickly knocked on the door.

Syaoran answered he was wearing a wet small hand towel on his head.

Sakura blushed to see that his hair was dripping wet.

"Sa... Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Oh yes Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"Sa... Sakura It's really hot today isn't it?" Syaoran asked yet again as he removed the hand towel from his head whilst he blushed

"I know I'll turn on the air conditioning." Sakura said as she entered

"Thanks Sakura." Syaoran said as she turned on the air conditioning

"So Syaoran... I was wondering do you have any plans... eh special plans for our summer break?" Sakura said as she smiled happily

"Yes I do... Sakura." Syaoran said as he approached her

"Syaoran?" Sakura blushed

Syaoran then grasped onto her hands

"I plan to go somewhere... but I want you to come with me?" Syaoran said as he came closer to Sakura

"You know I will go anywhere with you Syaoran..." Sakura blushed

Syaoran smiled gently.

"Will you come with me to Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked

"Hong Kong?" Sakura asked back

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Syaoran asked yet again

Sakura shook her head.

"No I will come with you Syaoran." Sakura smiled

"Only on one condition..." Syaoran whispered

"Eh?" Sakura asked

"I only want you to come with me......." Syaoran whispered

Sakura blushed heavily.

'Syaoran only wants me...' Sakura thought

Syaoran quickly felt Sakura's forehead.

"Sakura are you over heated too?..." Syaoran asked

Sakura grasped onto Syaoran's hand which was covering her forehead.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked

Sakura then hugged Syaoran softly.

"Alright I'll come with you." Sakura said happily

Syaoran smiled then Sakura asked "Do you have any drinks?"

"Of course Sakura lemonade." Syaoran said whilst he entered his kitchen

Sakura sat down on the couch as Syaoran arrived with two lemonade glasses with ice.

Sakura smiled as Syaoran sat down next to her as he handed her the lemonade.

"You remembered that lemonade is my favorite Syaoran?" Sakura asked happily

"Yes Sakura." Syaoran said as put his arm over Sakura's back

Sakura looked as Syaoran as he was drinking his lemonade.

Syaoran blushed "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura giggled.

"You look really cute when you drink." Sakura said kindly

"Really?" Asked Syaoran whilst holding her close to him

"Yes... Syaoran" Said Sakura

"I really like it when you call me cute..." Syaoran blushed

"You're not only cute?" Sakura blushed

Syaoran then finished his lemonade.

"Your kind, care and quite..." Sakura said whilst finishing her lemonade

Syaoran then picked up both glasses and placed them back in the kitchen.

"I was thinking that we leave for Hong Kong today?" Syaoran asked as he entered back in the room

"Really?" Asked Sakura

Syaoran then pulled two plane tickets out of the draw.

Sakura smiled "Okay I'll go get ready."

Syaoran smiled "I'll meet you at the bus stop after you get your things."

Sakura then left happily and set out home to pack.

Tomoyo was out shopping whilst going a run the corner she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Tomoyo said

There stood Kuro.

"Careful where you walk Tomoyo?" Kuro asked

Tomoyo smiled "Doing anything today?"

Kuro smirked "What do you care to join me..."

Tomoyo giggled "Well it looks like Fai isn't attached to you today?"

Kuro complained "Yes it looks like Fai is doing something with Eriol today."

"Do you miss him?" Asked Tomoyo teasing

"Actually not at all...." Kuro said

"I'll treat you to some ice-cream." Tomoyo said smiling

Kuro smiled "Alright."

Tomoyo sat down with Kuro and then the both finished their ice-creams.

"Don't you have your digital camera today?" Asked Kuro

"So are you from rural Japan?" Asked Tomoyo

"Why did you change the subject?" Asked Kuro

"Because you just asked me the question I dreaded so I asked a dreaded question back." Tomoyo answered

They both sat and both paused for a moment.

"Sorry..." Kuro said

Tomoyo smiled "Will you come with me to Shrine?"

".... Okay" Kuro answered

Tomoyo then grasped onto Kuro's hand and started walking with him.

"What right now?" Asked Kuro as he was dragged along

"Yes there is something I want to show to you." Tomoyo said smiling

They soon reached the shrine together and was greeted by Miss. Mizuki.

"Hello Tomoyo." Miss. Mizuki said

Tomoyo smiled "I'd like to show Kuro your sword collection."

Miss. Mizuki smiled as she then showed Tomoyo and Kuro into a building.

"Nice swords." Kuro said

Tomoyo smiled to see that Kuro was happy.

"Like the ones at home?" Asked Tomoyo

"Yes alot alike." Kuro said

Miss. Mizuki then continued her duties as Tomoyo led Kuro to the huge old cherry blossom tree.

"Today is the last day of spring so that means it's the last day we will see the flowers on this tree... till next spring." Tomoyo said sadly

"Tomoyo?" Kuro said

"That means that it's my last chance.... to tell you... or otherwise..." Tomoyo said

"Otherwise what?" Kuro said as he grasped onto Tomoyo

"I really like you Kuro... I think I love you..." Tomoyo said

Kuro went it a small shock but then soon recovered.

"Do you feel anything about me Kuro?" Tomoyo asked

Kuro answered "I...."

Tomoyo then held him tightly "I never knew I was going to see you today... I thought I had to wait for my next chance..."

"I have to return to see my family in rural Japan tomorrow..." Kuro said

Tomoyo paused as Kuro held onto her hand.

"Will you come with me Tomoyo?" Asked Kuro

Tomoyo smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Asked Kuro

"Yes Kuro." Tomoyo said whilst she hugged onto him

Sakura arrived at the bus stop and greeted Syaoran with her roller bag.

"I'm ready Syaoran." Sakura said whilst she held onto Syaoran's hand

Syaoran smiled "Me too... Sakura."


	12. Chapter 12 Hong Kong Returns

Middle School Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 12 Hong Kong Returns

Sakura and Syaoran took the plane together and soon arrived at Hong Kong then booked a Hotel. They then took a ferry into Hong Kong and entered the city.

Sakura looks at a building and says "That building."

"That's the building I would have worked in if I stayed in Hong Kong... the same as my father did." Syaoran said

"But you are more important than any building... or even a job." Blushed Syaoran

Sakura then grasped onto Syaoran's hand and visited the bird cages. They both then walk without noticing where they were heading to. They both then arrive at an old well.

Sakura's flash back* before she was in Hong Kong and herself underwater.

Whilst meanwhile at the same time Syaoran's flash back* before he was in Hong Kong gazing at the roof of the well with a bird's feather falling onto the roof

They both then have a vision glimpse of the future and each other by the well.

They both then end up at their hotel bed together as if nothing happened.

Sakura then wakes confused but then she notices and says "I'm sleeping next to Syaoran." Then falls back to sleep.

The next day Syaoran takes Sakura to his home and family.

Syaoran's mother talks to Sakura and Syaoran in a closed room whilst his sisters were trying to listen outside the room's door.

Syaoran mother says "You were asleep for a few days now... so that means you must know... you saw what you have to do and also the future."

Sakura and Syaoran sat shocked then eased.

"We understand, we have to help and guide others..." Sakura and Syaoran both said.

In the evening Sakura and Syaoran ate out.

"I can't believe summer vacation is over." Syaoran sighed

Sakura then paused "You know we could..."

"But Eriol told us not to." Syaoran said

"But we are not in Tomoeda right now are we?" Sakura asked

"Sakura you are right, alright let's turn back time." Syaoran said

Then all of a sudden Meiling enters the restaurant in her school uniform.

"Meiling?" Asked Sakura as the door shut

"It's so nice to see you again." Meiling said smiling

Meiling then sat down next to them then asked "Why do you have the time card on the table?"

Syaoran coughed

"We are planning to turn back time." Sakura said

Syaoran said "Sakura?"

Meiling angry said "But that's against the rules is this because you guys were late getting back home or something?"

Syaoran sighed "Yes something like that."

Sakura said "We kind of..."

"You lost track of time?" Asked Meiling

"Yes." Syaoran said

"Yes something like that." Sakura said

"But you never really pulled of trying to turn back time for a long period of time." Meiling said

Syaoran then said "But things are different now."

Sakura nodded "Yes our magic is stronger."

Syaoran then drew out his heal card to show Meiling.

"This card I have never seen it before?" Meiling questions

"Syaoran created it." Sakura said

"Really Syaoran?" Asked Meiling

Syaoran said "Yes."

"Just like when Sakura created her card?" Meiling asked

"Yes." Sakura said

"I'm jealous now I want a card too." Meiling laughed

"So make one?" Syaoran asked

Meiling then paused and said "I can make one?"

"Yes you can." Sakura said smiling

"But I don't really know what type of card I could create?" Asked Meiling

"I didn't know either?" Syaoran answered

"You have to have a reason why you want to create a card." Sakura said

"A reason?" Asked Meiling

Meiling paused then said "I know I will create a card to bring your holiday back."

Syaoran elves dropped.

"Good idea Meiling." Sakura said happily

Syaoran then whispered to Sakura "You can't be serious."

Meiling then said "Hey I heard that... follow me and I will make that card!"

Sakura and Syaoran then followed Meiling outside to a park.

"Are you sure about this Meiling?" Asked Syaoran

"Well I have been practicing magic so I'm sure it will be a breeze."

"But you only know martial arts." Syaoran elves dropped

"Now watch." Meiling said whilst she stood and a magic circle started to glow underneath her

Meiling then focused her powers before her whilst Sakura and Syaoran watched. The card then appeared glowing as Meiling caught it but then she fell quite tired.

"Meiling?" Sakura asked as the ran towards her

"That was dangerous Meiling you didn't have enough power." Syaoran said

Meiling then smiled and handed Syaoran her card.

"Rewind?" Asked Syaoran

"Yes it's different from the time card." Meiling said

"Because it only rewinds mistakes?" Sakura asked Meiling

"Yes but only recent ones... as for me I wish I could rewind all those times I was mean to you." Meiling told Sakura

"Thankyou Meiling." Syaoran said

Sakura then helped Meiling up.

Meiling then said "Use the card so that you can return back to Tomoeda in time."

Sakura and Syaoran then grasped each other's hands.

Meiling then activated the rewind card.

Syaoran and Sakura then found themselves on a Hong Kong ferry leaving Hong Kong.

"Do you get the feeling?" Asked Syaoran

"No we can't be late." Sakura answered

"You are right we must just be on time back to the hotel then back to the airport." Syaoran said

Sakura then smiles and looks back at Syaoran "I'm sure everything will be alright."


End file.
